Simply Meant to Be
by The Gummybear Queen
Summary: Sasuke always dates the wrong girls. Why? because he can't get the ones that he really wants. Meanwhile, the girl of his dreams-Sakura- is on a path to self destruction. Will he be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Um... here's a story enjoy^^**_

Simply Meant to Be

Chapter 1:

Middle School

Sasuke was not happy… at all. Okay so it was great being in honor band, made his father proud of him to be first chair trumpet out of the whole district, not to mention he actually enjoyed the instrument. There was just one thing he hated about district honor band… the fangirls. The poor eighth grader was bombarded enough with the girls at his own school, but traveling to all the schools in the district was such a hassle.

"Sasuke-kun, are you even listening to me?" the girl next to him screeched.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head to his "girlfriend" Karin. She wasn't very pretty but he tried to see past that… ok so she had one of the most annoying personalities. Ever. She was loud and boyish and talked for hours. Why exactly was he with her again?

She went on rambling as he tried to think of an answer to his question only to be interrupted by the metal purple band room doors opened. Karin gasped and her face broke into a grin. A very ugly grin. Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat. Standing there was a girl. A very, very, VERY pretty girl. Yeah, one pretty was just not enough. This girl had altered the school's uniform but somehow managed to stay within the rules. He felt like a jerk but he couldn't help looking from her to Karin, comparing them.

This girl was small and pixie like. She would probably go up to his shoulder at most. Karin was the same height as him and was rather… on the girth like size.

This girl had shocking green eyes lined thickly with black. Karin had deep red eyes covered by glasses.

This girl had her bright bubblegum pink hair pulled into a short spiky ponytail with even bangs covering her forehead and some of her eyes. Karin's hair was long and unkempt and uneven. Though she thought it looked good. He didn't.

Her tiny feet were in black converse with checkered laces. Karin's size 9 feet were in blue converse with white laces.

Her thin legs were covered by skin tight checkered jeans under short tan shorts. Karin's thick legs were covered in baggy tan caprice.

A dark blue polo shirt (unbuttoned to show a black undershirt) hugged her skin tightly showing off her um… gifts. Karin wore an even tighter shirt to show off what wasn't even there in the first place.

Even in the scorching heat this girl wore a baggy black sweater and he could see fishnet gloves peeking out from the sleeves. Karin wore a single blue wristband with a character from a show he said he liked when he was twelve. She said it was to hide cuts but he knew she was bullshitting. She cringed at the sight of knives and had cried when she got a small cut from a tree once.

Anyways, Sasuke may be young but he could form an opinion. This new girl was hot. Too bad she was probably a whore. "Hey Katz," she opened her mouth and let out a voice he had imagined angels were gifted with, "I'm gonna stay here while I wait for my ride to show." This girl was in band? "Sure thing Sakura, you know if you didn't miss class so much you would be able to be in this band." The girl, Sakura, shrugged and waved her hand. Sakura was her name? It suited her hair and eyes nicely, was really pretty too. Just like her. Sasuke turned to Karin only to find she had left. He saw her across the room just as she had basically tackled Sakura into a hug. The beautiful petal haired girl looked… uncomfortable as she patted her back awkwardly. He continued to watch Sakura walk deeper into the room before throwing her black bag with roses on it to the ground and lay down, using her bag as a pillow. She crossed her arms over her eyes and bent one knee. Sasuke suddenly had the urge to lay with her… before he saw Karin talking her head off. Sighing, he decided to save the poor pink haired girl and set his trumpet next to Karin's before walking over to the two.

"And then I was like, 'OMG! Freaking unicorns and shiny and blah blah blah" he heard Karin try to be random or funny..? Whatever. "Oh Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she noticed him. "Sakura, this is my boyfriend Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my bestest friend ever Sakura." Karin gushed. He saw Sakura roll her jade eyes. She looked up and smirked rosette bangs falling over eyes. "Hey"

"Hey" he looked away, mostly so he could hide his now forming blush. Karin started rambling about how she and Sakura hang out all the time at lunch (to which Sakura rolled her eyes again) and how Sakura was first chair clarinet for their band. Eventually, when Karin had stopped talking about Sakura, Sasuke tuned her out to study said girl.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she massaged the bridge of her small nose with clenched eyes. "Hey, uh Karin? Look I have a massive head ache. You think you could leave so I can nap?" she asked quietly, probably trying not to upset the red head. Karin FINALLY shut up but she looked sad. "Yeah… sure ok." She uttered as she turned. Sasuke and Sakura nodded to each other goodbyes before he turned to follow her. When they sat back down Karin had tears in her eyes. "Even my best friend hates me. Why is everyone so mean to me Sasuke-kun? Would it be better if I just died?" she sobbed. Not sure of what to do he patted her head. Sakura didn't say anything bad. He never noticed how much of a martyr Karin was.

The band started playing again and Sasuke kept stealing glances at Sakura. She had gotten up from her position on the floor to lean against the wall with her knees to her chest. Even though her bangs covered her eyes he could tell she was looking at him… though he didn't mind if SHE turned out to be a fangirl. They continued to play and Karin messed up a little. The band teacher corrected her… which caused her to cry and scream about how much of a failure she was. He could see Sakura snicker from across the room. His question from earlier popped up in his head again…

Why exactly _was_ he with Karin?

_**um... review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Meant to Be

Chapter 2

An eight-year-old Sakura sat up in her hospital bed. Looking around she frowned at the empty room. Of course, she knew this would happen, her perfect sister had a softball game and their dad had left to cheer her on; while mother took her brother to the mall for a Yu-Gi-Oh! Her mother promised she would be back and Sakura wished with every bone in her body she'd keep it.

Sakura looked at her hands clasped together in her lap, trying so hard to keep in tears. She looked at the IV in her arm and let the tears fall. Doctors were scary and she was all alone. She didn't really understand why she was even there in the first place. Sakura sobbed. She's much rather be with her brother at the tournament.

An eight-year-old Sasuke smirked. He had won yet another card match, his brother would be so proud. He'd been waiting all month for this tournament (which is a very long time for a child). The boy he faced walked away and Sasuke wondered why there were never any girls here. Probably because it was a boy thing he shrugged. Feeling someone stare at him, he looked up.

It was an older boy, around the same age as Itachi. He had messy red hair and chocolate brown almost red eyes. The guy bit the inside of his cheek and walked over to him. Sasuke noticed he was staring at his Dark Magician Girl card. "Hey kid," the guy spoke. Sasuke, even though he didn't like being addressed like that, nodded his attention. The guy got down on his level, looking from the card to Sasuke's black eyes. "I've got a little sister around your age, she really wanted to be here but she couldn't come."

Sasuke perked up a little bit. He thought girls didn't play Yu-Gi-Oh!. If there was one, she might not be too annoying like other girls. He wanted to meet her. "Why not?" he asked. The guy choked up "She- she's um really sick, so she's in the hospital right now."

"And what do you want me to do?" Sasuke was getting a little annoyed now. He wanted to meet this girl but why was this guy even talking to him? "I was supposed to bring her with me until she got sick… but now I really want to bring her a present and she really likes that card" he pointed at the Dark Magician Girl in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked through squinted eyes, his mouth scrunching up to the side of his face. "What's in it for me?" he asked. The guy pulled a card out of the deck in his hand. "You get my favorite card." Sasuke's eyes widened at the card between his fingers. Right there, in perfect condition was his favorite card. EVER. He smiled and nodded his head vigorously. The guy gave a small smile. "You're making a very special girl very happy. Thanks." He took Sasuke's card, exchanged it for his own and walked away. Sasuke smiled at the Red Eyes Black Dragon in his hands. Soon his smile faded as he thought of the girl. He hoped she got better soon. He'd love to meet her some day.

A thirteen-year-old Sasuke sat up in bed. He looked around his dark room with a questioning look. Why in the hell would he dream of something like that?

A thirteen-year old Sakura sat in her closet. She had a small smile as she went through a tin of her old Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Tears swelled in her eyes. She missed when she was that happy, even though she was terribly ill through most of it, she missed when her life was going that great. She held a card in her hand and a tear left her eye, it was her favorite card. The Dark Magician Girl was kept in perfect condition. Sakura didn't exactly know why but she felt a tug in her stomach.

"SAKURA!" an older male voice screamed. Sakura sighed sadly and put the cards away and walked out of her closet, deciding to go see what the man wanted before he got angrier.

Yeah sorry, I know it's not very good. I haven't been able to write much considering school and such. Marching band, AP bio and a college writing and math class don't give you much free time^^;. Sorry hope you enjoyed this piece of crap


	3. Chapter 3

So guys… it's been a while. For those who actually cared for this story (however few you may be) I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my plate this past year. I doubt any of you really care (who reads the authors note anyways?) but I've decided to rant about everything. Ok? Ok.

So first, my mom came home from her like year long stay at the hospital, and for a while I was taking care of her. I enjoyed the time I got to spend with her and am truly happy that I was able to spend so much time (not as much as I'd like though) with her before she passed in November… So the next few months were really just trying to get over her being gone. I loved my mom with all my heart. She was the most amazing mother ever and I miss her but I'm glad she's not suffering anymore…

Anyways, on to brighter news: I made clarinet section leader for my band (Band camp is sooooo close!) and oh yeah, any fans of Sleeping With Sirens?

Yeah? No? Whatever. Guess who met Kellin Quinn this week! Gah it was so perfect! I met them at the Mesa stop on the Warped Tour. Gosh it was so great! But it was also so embarrassing!

Me: *shaking in the SUPER long line*

Line starts moving

Me: *sees them starts hyperventilating*

My turn to see them

Me: *to all the other members* Gosh, I love you guys so much! You're so talented

Time to meet Kellin

Me: Oh gosh…

Kellin: Hi :D

Me: *brain freezes… mouth open like a retard*

Kellin: *signs poster and looks up* Uh… you ok?

Me: *barely nods*

Kellin:… Ok… well thanks *holds out hand* (hugs were banned)

Me: *tries not to faint, shakes his hand*

Me: *walks away…. cries*

I fangirled so hard….

Anyways.. sorry for the jabbering, on to the crap I call a story!

Chapter 3:

Sasuke sighed. He really didn't want to be there, this was such a waste of time. His freshman, now sophomore class was currently taking a tour of the high school campus after being inside the freshman academy for the entire year. Now they get to experience the upper house. Yay.

The blonde next to him nudged him in the ribs. The boy (though hell would freeze over before he'd admit it) was Sasuke's best friend, Naruto.

"Hm?" he grunted in reply, rolling his head along the brick wall they leaned on. The blonde grinned and nodded his head to the bleachers against the adjacent wall. The dark haired teen rolled his eyes; of course Naruto would be excited. The freshman academy was separated by gender. In all honesty, Sasuke welcomed the change but he wasn't too excited by these girls in particular.

There were four girls seated on the bleachers. One was a red head with a black beanie on top of her long messy hair that reached her mid back. She wore purple (like they were supposed to due to the fact that was their class color) pants with a black shirt, with black arm warmers reaching her elbows. He felt her maroon eyes stare at him shamelessly and shuddered. The other girl squealing next to her had purple hair reaching her shoulders. It looked dirty and greasy. She had black pants and a purple Paramore shirt on, along with fishnet gloves covering her arms.

Sasuke sighed. These were probably the type who thought being the slightest bit feminine made them a "prep" by default. He had that and didn't want it. He wanted a girl that wore skirts and makeup… and bathed regularly. He wanted the exact opposite of Karin (who he had happily broken up with sometime during the summer), and most likely these girls as well.

Speaking of that troll, he assumed that she knew these two as she was sitting next to them, talking animatedly. She wore a black shirt under a purple and black plaid shirt. Her black ripped skinny jeans were so tight that her leg fat poked out of the many tears when she sat. Her chattering stopped when the other two girls seemed to nod their head in his direction. Karin froze and stared at him for a while, her smiling face slowly crumpling. He saw the face he once thought as cute twist into a sob before she buried her face into the shoulder of the girl next to her.

Sasuke swore his heart skipped a beat.

No, not because his ex girlfriend was in tears at the mere sight of him, but because of the girl next to her.  
This girl had bubblegum pink hair down to her shoulders, layered in a punk fashion with a purple bore adorning black lace sitting on the left side of the pink tresses. She had a purple off the shoulder shirt, which was odd considering the August heat, and a short pleated black skirt. Her black combat boots sat on the row in front of her as she rested her elbows on her porcelain white knees. Her plump wine red lips frowned as she felt the extra weight on her exposed shoulder. A thin pink eyebrow rose as her eyes- surrounded by thick rings of eyeliner- took a look at the sobbing girl. She rolled those emerald eyes dramatically before they glazed over as she apparently spaced out.

This girl, this… angel sitting a few mere feet away from him seemed strikingly familiar. Sasuke had definitely seen her somewhere. But where? Obviously, Karin knew her… maybe they were introduced once? He didn't know, but what he did know was that the blank look in her eyes, the uncomfortable scrunch of her button nose, the slight frown on her lips… it all seemed so sad, so broken. It made him sad as well.

The blue gym doors opened as another group of touring students entered. The girls jade eyes darted over there before the lost look in them turned into an excited sparkle and the frown on her lips turned upwards into a rather.. ehem nice looking smirk. Disregarding the much larger girl on her shoulder, she stood up and walked away towards the new group.

He watched breathlessly as her skirt swished with every step she took…. Before his view was cut off by none other than Karin herself gabbing the perfect girls tiny hand. He watched as Karin talked to the girl, the poor pinkette looking back and forth between the much larger red head and the group of students. He was mesmerized as her red lips finally opened to mouth a 'sorry' to the group as she was being pulled away by Karin…. Towards himself… shit.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, panicked, "Later Teme" he pat him on the shoulder before booking it to the group of students the pinkette was heading for. Ass. He was about to follow his blonde friend only to be intercepted by a mob of red hair.

"Um… hi Sasuke.." she said, almost shyly, pretending to kick at invisible dirt on the gym floor. Was this supposed to be cute?

Sasuke nod his head in acknowledgement, eyes darting to the smaller girl, looking slightly anxious next to Karin.

"Ah, you remember my best friend Sakura!" she shouted. So that was her name! This was the girl he met at the honor band rehearsal! How could he have forgotten her?

"Hey, Sakura," he greeted.

At the sound of his voice, Sakuras head shot up from its previous task at staring at the floor. Her apple green eyes widened slightly and her face adopted a lovely shade of pink to match her hair.

"H-hi, Sasuke," she stuttered.

Words endlessly spewed from Karin's mouth for the next few minutes. Neither sakura nor Sakura were paying attention though, too busy staring at each other.

What was this strange feeling? Sakura had certainly never felt anything like it before. Sure, she had meaningless crushes and she will admit she had ventured from one juvenile relationship to another in a search for anything even remotely close to what they call "love". She thought she had gotten close once, with her most recent fling Gaara… that turned out not to be so. At least that's what she assumed when she caught him with his tongue down Matsuris throat… but that was a story for another time.

So, if that was as close as she got to love… what was this tightening in her stomach? What was this boy, this stranger, doing to her? There was no possible way someone she had just met melt the ice she had put around her heart.

….. So why did she hear a constant "_Drip, drip, drip"_ in her head?

The girl was brought back to reality by Karin's large hands snapping just centimeters away from her button nose.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening? Oh my glob woman. I was talking about how much of a bitch my mom is." Karin snapped.

Sakura blinked. 'God,' Sasuke thought, 'she was so cute'. Not that he would ever admit that. Uchiha's did not think things were cute.

"She seemed nice enough to me," Sakura reasoned… though he could tell there was something bothering the cotton candy haired girl.

"Oh that's all an act, trust me, she hates me! She wouldn't even let me go to KFMA day with you and Tenten! I wish she would just die already!"

God, Karin was just asking for it! Sakura grit her teeth and her nails dug into the soft skin of her palm so hard that she swore she felt a little liquid. That didn't matter though, not only was Karin not even INVITED to the concert in the first place, she was talking shit about her mom-the woman that gave her life- for being protective. Sakura would almost quite literally kill for that. She was so lucky but she was being such a spoiled little bi-

"Hey I was at that concert." Sasuke's smooth voice interrupted. How funny, with just the sound of his velvety voice all of her violent thoughts seemed to melt away. Gosh, what was wrong with her!?

"You were?" Wow, she got butterflies just TALKING to him.

"Yeah, I think I remember someone looking like you. Were you the girl that creep poured water on?"

My god. She could no longer think. He remembered her. All her thought poured into the empty bowl that was her brain and oozed together like melted popsicles. Her mouth, luckily, went on auto-pilot.

"Were you the guy that punched him?" she asked, astounded.

The raven haired boy chuckled a bit, "Yeah. The guy was a jerk, he deserved it." He answered, rubbing the back of his spiky head.

"Well thanks, it meant a lot to me actually," she twirled a strand of her pink hair in her pale hands. Apparently auto-pilot Sakura was a tad flirty. "You know it's nice to know that there are some good guys out there." She smirked.

Sasuke swore his heart was doing back flips. What was this girl doing to him?!

"No problem. So uh, you like Eyes Set to Kill?"

"Totally, one of the reasons I was even at that concert in the first place." She gushed, Karin fumed.

"Well, they're supposed to be coming back soon. Maybe-"

"Hey, Sakura! Weren't you gonna go see your friends?" Karin seethed.

Dammit.

Sakura blinked again. "Um… yeah… I guess… um I was awesome talking to you Sasuke. Maybe I'll see you sometime this year?"

"Yeah… maybe we'll have a class together?"

"Yeah… well. See ya."

And before he knew it the lost, lonely look returned to those jade eyes as she turned and walked away from him.

Sasuke didn't like the feeling he got in his chest as she walked away, slowly disappearing into the crowd.

"Well?" Oh yeah, _she_ was still here. He slowly looked over to her to see an expectant look on her face. Just wanting this to be over, he agreed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Oh, yay!" she shouted. "I'm so happy we're back together Sasuke-kun!" she screeched even louder, latching onto his arm.

Wait, what?

Oh dammit it all…

Yeah, sorry for the Karin bashing or whatever... it's just that her appearance and stuff reminds so much of the girl that this is really about... so yeah.


End file.
